


Thinking Makes It So

by Ribby



Series: The Hamlet Set [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-22
Updated: 2005-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: When the enemy appeared--mop-and-bucket Sauron--Aragorn laughed out loud.
Series: The Hamlet Set [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205600





	Thinking Makes It So

**Author's Note:**

> The final drabble for the "Drama" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). [](https://shirebound.livejournal.com/profile)[shirebound](https://shirebound.livejournal.com/), this one's for you. Warnings for excessive schmoop, but a happy ending!

Aragorn smiled as he watched Elboron and Eldarion wage a pint-size version of the battle at the Black Gate. When the enemy appeared--mop-and-bucket Sauron--he laughed out loud.

Faramir chuckled. "I remember doing just that as a child."

"With Boromir, yes, I remember," said Aragorn.

Faramir's eyes went wide. "You... Thorongil? Boromir thought you had left us. I thought you'd gone _because_ of us." In his eyes, if not in his voice, was the child, abandoned by those he loved.

Aragorn reached out and gathered Faramir against him. "I'm sorry. I'm here now, and I won't leave you again."


End file.
